@gain
|songfeat = collab |collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Wawako (わわこ) |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = あげいん |officialromajiname = Agein |officialengname = @gain |othernameinfo = |aka = Again |birthday = 30 |month = 06 |&year = 1998|ref = @gain's profile in a magazine |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTCHonly = |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID = 26870033 |mylistID1 = 32364346 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 46917800 |mylist2info = encode, etc |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1744265 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Yukimi, Harucha |otheractivity = |country = }} あげいん (@gain) is a fairly new who started in September 2013. He is often called cute and is also called shota -he sing Kurusu Syo's part in "Maji LOVE Revolutions" collab- but he denied being a shota. His most viewed solo cover is "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru", with over 78k views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Bomberman List of Covered Songs feat. @gain and Sibusibu (2013.06.30) (not in mylist) # "jewel" (2015.07.31) (not in mylist) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (The Boy and Magical Medley) feat. Houkago no Aitsu, Harucha, Resist, @gain, Sayariine, Risru, Rally, Re:Birth, Chii, Danchou, Perorikin and Yuji (2013.09.05) # "Zanarkand Nite" (To Zanarkand) (2013.09.19) (not in mylist) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.10.01) (not in mylist) # "Twinkle" feat. @gain (sing) and Ria (Dance) (2013.11.15) # "Kokoro Palette" (Heart Palette) (2015.11.22) (not in mylist) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (In The Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. @gain and Harucha (2013.12.25) (not in mylist) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) feat. @gain and Harucha (2014.02.14) (not in mylist) # "Yan! ( ´•̥×•̥` )" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.06.11)(not in mylist) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.06.30) # "Unk" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.07.05) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (2014.07.26) # "Namae no Nai Hoshi" (Those Nameless Star) (2014.08.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.08.30) # "Crouching Start" feat. @gain and Bee (2014.09.07) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.10.26) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) # "Mr.wonderboy" with Bow•ﻌ•woW (Dance) (2015.01.02) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.01.12) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.02.27) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) (2015.06.30) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. @gain, Ajikko, Kakerine, Rio and RYO (2015.07.11) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.07.25) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2015.08.08) # "Akogareta Heroine" (Longing Heroine) feat. @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Meychan and Kaoru (2015.09.12) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" (Seriously LOVE Revolutions) feat. Akajam, Houkago no Aitsu, Meychan, @gain, Sarito, Horohoro Dori and Yukimi (2015.09.18) # "Cinderella Paradox" (2015.11.19) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.11.23) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2015.12.09) # "Hide and Seek" (2016.01.09) # "Ghost Rule" feat. @gain and Bee (2016.02.03) # "-ERROR" (2016.02.25) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No-one Knows) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2016.03.06) # "Lost Highlight" feat. @gain, Houkago no Aitsu and Risru (2016.03.19) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.04.07) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. @gain and InvaderT (2016.05.02) }} Song on TmBox Discography |track1lyricist = kemu |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Twinkle |track2info = |track2lyricist = Junky |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Youkai Taisou Daiichi |track3info = (@gain, Yukimi) |track3lyricist = Lucky Ikeda & Takagi Takashi |track3composer = Kikuya Tomoki |track3arranger = Hirofumi Hibino |track4title = Caramel Heaven |track4info = |track4lyricist = Last Note. |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru |track5info = |track5lyricist = HoneyWorks |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Crouching Start |track6info = (@gain, Bee) |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Streaming Heart |track7info = |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = |track8title = Namae no Nai Hoshi |track8info = |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Kuromitsu (くろみつ) |Harucha-Again_40503913.png|Harucha (left) and @gain (right) as seen in "Haito Atoriesta Nite" |Again-Harucha-Onaji-Hanashi.png|@gain (left) and Harucha (right) as seen in "Onaji Hanashi" Illust. by Off (おふ) |Again tmbox.png|@gain as seen in his TmBox |Houkago-Again.png|Houkago no Aitsu (left) and Again (right) as seen in "Okochama Sensou" |Again1.jpg|@gain as seen in his TmBox |Again Sayonara.jpg|@gain as seen in his TmBox |Again Kokoro Palette.jpg|@gain as seen in "Kokoro Palette" |Again cantstopfallinlove.jpg|@gain as seen in "I Can't Stop FallIn Love" |chainBOMBER 1stlive.png|From left to right: Bee, @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Ivu. and Meychan as seen in their 1st live postcard |Bomberman as Osomatsu.png|@gain, Bee, Yukimi, Ivu., Meychan and Sou as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" Illust. by Tobejiro (戸部じろ) |Lost Highlight.png|Houkago no Aitsu, @gain and Risru as seen in "Lost Highlight" Illust. by Trivia * He likes Red Twitter Desctiption. * He is 174 cm. * He records with Audacity. * He claims to be 87 years old. * His blood type is B. * He likes Omelette Rice. External Links * Twitter * Twitcasting * TmBox * nana Category:Bomberman